familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 5
Events * 869 - The Fourth Council of Constantinople is convened to decide about what to do about Patriarch Photius of Constantinople. *1143 - The king Alfonso VII of Leon recognises Portugal as a Kingdom. *1550 - Foundation of Concepción, city in Chile. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1665 - The University of Kiel is founded. *1789 - French Revolution: Women of Paris march to Versailles in the March on Versailles to confront Louis XVI about his refusal to promulgate the decrees on the abolition of feudalism, demand bread, and have the King and his court moved to Paris. *1793 - French Revolution: Christianity is disestablished in France. *1857 - The City of Anaheim was founded. *1864 - The Indian city of Calcutta is almost totally destroyed by a cyclone; 60,000 die. *1869 - A strong hurricane devastates the Bay of Fundy region of Maritime Canada. The storm had been predicted over a year before by a British naval officer. *1877 - Chief Joseph surrenders his Nez Perce band to General Nelson A. Miles. *1895 - The first individual time trial for racing cyclists is held on a 50-mile course north of London. *1903 - Sir Samuel Griffith is appointed the first Chief Justice of Australia and Sir Edmund Barton and Richard O'Connor are appointed as foundation justices. *1905 - Wilbur Wright pilots Wright Flyer III in a flight of 24 miles in 39 minutes, a world record that stood until 1908. *1910 - Portugal overthrows its monarchy and declares itself a republic. *1914 - World War I first aerial combat resulting in a kill. *1915 - Bulgaria enters World War I as one of the Central Powers. *1921 - Baseball: The World Series was broadcast on the radio for the first time. *1930 - British Airship R101 crashed in France en-route to India on its maiden voyage. *1936 - The Jarrow March sets off for London. *1944 - Canadian Air Force pilots shoot down the first German jet fighter over France. *1945 - Hollywood Black Friday: A six month strike by Hollywood set decorators turns into a bloody riot at the gates of Warner Brothers' studios. *1947 - The first televised White House address is given by U.S. President Harry S. Truman. *1953 - The first documented recovery meeting of Narcotics Anonymous is held. *1966 - Near Detroit, there is a partial core meltdown at the Enrico Fermi demonstration nuclear breeder reactor. *1970 - PBS became a television network. * 1970 - Montreal: British Trade Commissioner James Cross is kidnapped by members of the FLQ terrorist group. *1973 - Signature of the European Patent Convention. *1974 - Guildford pub bombing by the IRA leaves 5 dead and 65 injured. *1981 - Raoul Wallenberg becomes an honorary U.S. citizen. *1984 - Marc Garneau becomes the first Canadian in space, aboard the Space Shuttle Challenger. *1986 - Israeli secret nuclear weapons were revealed. The British newspaper The Sunday Times ran Mordechai Vanunu's story on its front page under the headline: "Revealed — the secrets of Israel's nuclear arsenal." *1988 - The Chilean opposition coalition Concertación (center-left) defeat Augusto Pinochet in his re-election intentions. Next year a general election was called. *1990 - After one hundred and fifty years The Herald broadsheet newspaper in Melbourne, is published for the last time as a separate newspaper. *1991 - An Indonesian military transport crashes after takeoff from Jakarta killing 137. * 1991 - The first official version of the Linux kernel, version 0.02, is released. *1999 - The Ladbroke Grove rail crash in west London kills 31 people. *2000 - Mass demonstrations in Belgrade lead to resignation of Serbian strongman Slobodan Milošević. These demonstrations are often called the Bulldozer Revolution. *2001 - Robert Stevens becomes the first victim in the 2001 anthrax attacks. * 2001 - Tom Ridge resigns as Governor of Pennsylvania to become President Bush's Homeland Security Advisor. Births *1520 - Alessandro Cardinal Farnese, Italian cardinal (d. 1589) *1641 - Françoise-Athénaïs, French mistress of King Louis XIV of France (d. 1707) *1658 - Mary of Modena, queen of James II of England (d. 1718) *1695 - John Glas, Scottish minister (d. 1773) *1703 - Jonathan Edwards, American minister (d. 1758) *1712 - Francesco Guardi, Italian painter (d. 1793) *1713 - Denis Diderot, French philosopher and encylopedist (d. 1784) *1715 - Victor de Riqueti, French economist (d. 1789) *1717 - Marie-Anne de Mailly-Nesle duchess de Châteauroux, French mistress of King Louis XV of France (d. 1744) *1781 - Bernard Bolzano, Czech mathematician and philosopher (d. 1848) *1792 - Joseph Crosfield, English soap and alkali manufacturer (d. 1844) *1795 - Alexander Keith, Scottish-born Canadian brewer (d. 1873) *1820 - David Wilber, American politician (d. 1890) *1824 - Henry Chadwick, English-born American baseball writer and statistician (d. 1908) *1829 - Chester A. Arthur, 21st President of the United States (d.1886) *1848 - Guido von List, German writer (d. 1919) *1850 - Sergey Muromtsev, Russian lawyer and politician, and President of the First Imperial Duma (d. 1910) *1864 - Louis Lumière, French film pioneer (d. 1948) *1878 - Louise Dresser, American actress (d. 1965) *1879 - Francis Peyton Rous, American pathologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1970) *1882 - Robert Goddard, American rocket scientist (d. 1945) *1887 - René Cassin, French judge, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1976) *1889 - Teresa de la Parra, Venezuelan writer (d. 1936) *1892 - Remington Kellogg, American naturalist (d. 1969) *1894 - Bevil Rudd, South African athlete (d. 1948) *1901 - John Alton, American cinematographer (d. 1996) *1902 - Larry Fine, American actor and comedian (d. 1975) * 1902 - Ray Kroc, American fast food entrepreneur (d. 1984) *1903 - M. King Hubbert, American geophysicist (d. 1989) *1904 - John Hoyt, American film and television actor (d. 1991) *1905 - Harriet E. MacGibbon, American actress (d. 1987) *1907 - Mrs. Miller, American singer (d. 1997) *1908 - Joshua Logan, American film director and writer (d. 1988) *1911 - Flann O'Brien, Irish humorist (d. 1966) *1912 - Fritz Fischer, Nazi war criminal *1913 - Eugene Bennett Fluckey American Navy Submariner (d. 2007) *1917 - Allen Ludden, American television game show host (d. 1981) *1919 - Donald Pleasence, English actor (d. 1995) *1921 - Bill Willis, American football player (d. 2007) *1922 - José Froilán González, Argentine race car driver * 1922 - Bil Keane, American cartoonist * 1922 - Jock Stein, Scottish footballer and manager (d. 1985) *1923 - Albert Guðmundsson, Icelandic footballer (d. 1994) * 1923 - Glynis Johns, British actress * 1923 - Bill Wirtz, longtime Chicago Blackhawks owner (d. 2007) *1924 - Bill Dana, American actor * 1924 - Barbara Kelly, Canadian-born actress (d. 2007) * 1924 - José Donoso, Chilean writer (d. 1996) *1925 - Gail Davis, American actress (d. 1997) * 1925 - Bob Thaves, American cartoonist (d. 2006) *1926 - Willi Unsoeld, American climber (d. 1979) *1928 - Louise Fitzhugh, American author (d. 1974) *1929 - Richard F. Gordon, American astronaut *1930 - Anne Haddy, Australian actress (d. 1999) * 1930 - Pavel Popovich, Soviet cosmonaut * 1930 - Reinhard Selten, German economist, Nobel laureate *1932 - Michael John Rogers, English ornithologist (d. 2006) *1933 - Diane Cilento, Australian actress *1934 - Angelo Buono, American serial killer (d. 2002) * 1935 - Arlene Saunders, American soprano *1936 - Václav Havel, President of the Czech Republic *1937 - Barry Switzer, American football coach *1938 - Teresa Heinz Kerry, American philanthropist *1939 - Marie Laforêt, French singer and actress * 1939 - Marie-Claire Blais, French Canadian author and playwright *1941 - Eduardo Duhalde, President of Argentina *1942 - Richard Street, American singer (The Temptations) *1943 - Steve Miller, American musician (Steve Miller Band) *1945 - Brian Connolly, Scottish singer (Sweet) (d. 1997) * 1945 - Geoff Leigh, English musician (Henry Cow) *1946 - Zahida Hina, Pakistani columnist * 1946 - Jean Perron, Canadian ice hockey coach *1947 - Brian Johnson, English singer (AC/DC) *1948 - Tawl Ross, American musician (P Funk) * 1948 - Zoran Živković, Serbian writer *1949 - Ralph Goodale, Canadian politician * 1949 - Bill James, American baseball writer * 1949 - B. W. Stevenson, American singer (d. 1988) *1950 - 'Fast' Eddie Clarke, English guitarist (Motörhead, Fastway) * 1950 - Jeff Conaway, American actor * 1950 - Edward P. Jones, American writer *1951 - Karen Allen, American actress * 1951 - Bob Geldof, Irish singer (The Boomtown Rats) and activist *1952 - Clive Barker, English writer * 1952 - Duncan Regehr, Canadian actor * 1952 - Gigi Sabani, Italian TV host (d. 2007) *1953 - Russell Mael, American pop singer (Sparks) *1955 - Ángela Molina, Spanish actress *1957 - Mark Geragos, American attorney * 1957 - Bernie Mac, American comedian *1958 - André Kuipers, Dutch astronaut *1960 - Daniel Baldwin, American actor * 1960 - Careca, Brazilian footballer *1961 - Sharon Cheslow, American musician, composer and artist * 1961 - Matthew Kauffman, American journalist and George Polk Award winner * 1961 - David Kirk, New Zealand rugby union footballer *1962 - Michael Andretti, American race car driver * 1962 - Caron Keating, British television personality (d. 2004) *1963 - Laura Davies, English golfer *1964 - Keiji Fujiwara, Japanese voice actor * 1964 - Malik Saidullaev Chechen businessman * 1964 - Warren E. Miller, Maryland politician *1965 - Mario Lemieux, Canadian ice hockey player * 1965 - Patrick Roy, Canadian ice hockey player *1966 - Jan Verhaas, Dutch snooker referee *1967 - Guy Pearce, Anglo-Australian actor *1970 - Agnes Barley, American artist * 1970 - Josie Bissett, American actress * 1970 - South Park Mexican, American rapper *1972 - Grant Hill, American basketball player * 1972 - Thomas Roberts, American news anchor *1974 - Heather Headley, Trinidadian singer * 1974 - Rich Franklin, American Mixed Martial Artist * 1974 - Colin Meloy, American singer (The Decemberists) *1975 - Bobo Baldé, Guinean footballer * 1975 - Parminder Nagra, English actress * 1975 - Kate Winslet, English actress *1976 - Song Seung-hun, South Korean actor * 1976 - Ramzan Kadyrov, Chechen President * 1976 - J. J. Yeley, American race car driver *1978 - Shane Ryan, Irish Gaelic footballer * 1978 - Jesse Palmer, Canadian-born American football player * 1978 - Morgan Webb, Canadian-born television presenter * 1978 - James Valentine, American musician (Maroon 5) *1979 - Curtis Sanford, Canadian ice hockey player * 1979 - Vincenzo Grella, Australian soccer player *1980 - Paul Thomas, American bassist (Good Charlotte) *1981 - Kelvin Tan Wei Lian, Singaporean singer *1983 - Nicky Hilton, American heiress *1984 - Kenwyne Jones, Trinidadian footballer *1985 - Nicola Roberts, English singer (Girls Aloud) *1987 - Javier Villa, Spanish racing driver *1988 - Bobby Edner, American actor Deaths * 578 - Justin II, Byzantine Emperor *1056 - Henry III (b. 1017) *1112 - Sigebert of Gembloux, French chronicler *1214 - King Alfonso VIII of Castile (b. 1155) *1285 - King Philip III of France (b. 1245) *1528 - Richard Foxe, English churchman *1540 - Helius Eobanus Hessus, German poet (b. 1488) *1564 - Pierre de Manchicourt, Flemish composer *1565 - Lodovico Ferrari, Italian mathematician (b. 1522) *1606 - Philippe Desportes, French poet (b. 1546) *1714 - Kaibara Ekiken, Japanese philosopher (b. 1630) *1740 - Johann Philipp Baratier, German scholar (b. 1721) *1777 - Ján Andrej Segner, Slovak and German mathematician, physicist, and physician (b. 1704) *1791 - Grigori Potemkin, Russian statesman (b. 1739) *1805 - Charles Cornwallis, British general (b. 1738) *1813 - Tecumseh, Shawnee leader *1848 - Joseph Hormayr Freiherr zu Hortenburg, Austrian politician (b. 1781) *1861 - Antoni Melchior Fijałkowski, Polish bishop (b. 1778) *1880 - Jacques Offenbach, German-born composer (b. 1819) *1913 - Hans von Bartels, German painter (b. 1856) *1918 - Roland Garros, French pilot (shot down) (b. 1888) *1930 - Christopher Birdwood Thomson, British military officer (b. 1875) *1933 - Renée Adorée, French actress (b. 1898) * 1933 - Nikolai Nikolaevich Yudenich, Russian general (b. 1862) *1936 - J. Slauerhoff, Dutch poet and novelist (tuberculosis) (b. 1898) *1938 - Saint Faustina, Polish saint (b. 1905) *1940 - Ballington Booth, Salvation Army Officer and co-founder of Volunteers of America (b. 1857) * 1940 - Lincoln Loy McCandless, American cattle rancher (b. 1859) * 1940 - Silvestre Revueltas, Mexican musician (b. 1889) *1941 - Louis Dembitz Brandeis, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1856) *1943 - Leon Roppolo, American musician (b. 1902) *1950 - Frederic Lewy, German neurologist (b. 1885) *1952 - Joe Jagersberger, Austrian racing driver (b. 1884 or 1885) *1976 - Lars Onsager, Norwegian chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1903) * 1976 - Barbara Nichols, American actress (b. 1929) *1981 - Gloria Grahame, American actress (b. 1923) *1983 - Earl Tupper, American inventor (b. 1907) * 1983 - Humberto Mauro, Brazilian film director and screenwriter (b. 1897) *1986 - Hal B. Wallis, American film producer (b. 1898) * 1986 - James H. Wilkinson, English mathematician (b. 1919) * 1986 - Mike Burgmann, Australian racing driver (b. 1947) *1992 - Eddie Kendricks, American singer (The Temptations) (b. 1939) *1995 - Linda Gary, American voice actress (b. 1944) *1996 - Seymour Cray, American computer pioneer (b. 1925) *1997 - Brian Pillman, American professional wrestler (b. 1962) *2000 - Cătălin Hîldan, Romanian footballer (b. 1976) *2001 - Mike Mansfield, American politician (b. 1903) *2002 - Chuck Rayner, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1920) *2003 - Denis Quilley, English actor (b. 1927) * 2003 - Dan Snyder, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1978) * 2003 - Timothy Treadwell, American bear enthusiast featured in Grizzly Man (b. 1957) *2004 - Rodney Dangerfield, American comedian (b. 1921) * 2004 - Maurice Wilkins, New Zealand-born physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1916) * 2004 - William H. Dobelle, American biomedical engineer, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine nominee (b. 1941) *2006 - Jennifer Moss, English Actress (b. 1945) *2006 - Antonio Peña, Mexican founder of lucha libre promotion AAA (b. 1953) *2007 - Justin Tuveri, Italian veteran of the First World War (b. 1898) Holidays and observances *Roman calendar :*''Mundus patet'': a harvest feast involving the dead. *Portugal - Republic Day, celebrates overthrow of the Monarchy in 1910 *International World Teachers' Day *French Republican Calendar - Réséda (Mignonette) Day, fourteenth day in the Month of Vendémiaire *Indonesia - Army Day *Hor and Susia in the Coptic Church * Feast day of Saint Faustina Kowalska and Blessed Francis Xavier Seelos in the Roman Catholic Church External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October